Monsters vs Aliens 2-The Invaders
by ZombiePrincessSlayer
Summary: After Gallaxhar's attack, the team recruits a young human with nowhere else to go from Paris. Ten years later, they are attacked by another alien with different motives...and they may not be able to stop him.
1. Return from Tokyo

Monsters vs. Aliens

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction on this site, and I remember when a friend of mine and myself were pure OBSESSED with this movie. I was just browsing through my movie collection and saw Monsters vs. Aliens, and I just HAD to write a fan fiction about it. I enjoyed this humorous movie so much, as I hope you enjoy this! ALSO: I hope to have another fanfic for Rise of the Guardians up soon that you can check out and review if you want. If you want to review this one, FEEL FREE! Here's the story!**

Chapter One- Return From Tokyo

"Where are we headed?" B.O.B. asks me as we board Insectosaurus.

"Back to Modesto, I guess," I answer. "My parents wanted me to come home this spring. They said that my friends want to see me."

"Friends, eh?" Link asks. I know he's implying that I have no friends.

"Yes, Sir Airhead, my friends. MY friends, that you do not know, and CANNOT talk to unless I am standing right there with you."

"Oh, lighten up, Jessica," Aunt Susan says.

It's kind of weird, okay, EXTREMELY weird, to have Ginormica as an aunt. What's even weirder is the fact that I had been recruited as part of their team even though I'm not a monster. Okay, okay, fine. Ginormica isn't my aunt. I just say that for some unknown reason. She found me when they stopped Gargantua the snail in Paris ten years ago. I was a baby in the path of destruction, with no one left to take care of me. I'm eleven now. People pity me, but I don't see why. I wonder sometimes where I came from, but most of the time, I never have time to think about it. What do I think of the team? Well, let's see. B.O.B. is blissfully unaware of anything that goes on around him unless it puts himself in danger, so he's actually one of my favorites. Link enjoys bothering the crap out of me and laughing about it. I think he's just a totally arrogant wuss. Dr. Cockroach is always making these cool inventions for me to tinker with, and they work…most of the time. Insectosaurus is the transportation, and the main thing he does to agree or disagree with anyone (most of the time it's agree) is roar. He doesn't bug me.

"Modesto! Where I fell in love!" B.O.B. says, holding up his gelatin. My, oh my. His green gelatin, with fourteen chunks of pineapple inside (he brags about it so much that no one can forget it) and the gelatinous love of his life. Aunt Susan says that he found it at her parents' house, right before they took out the aliens. That was a famous story now, how all of them defeated Gallaxhar and his alien clones.

"Yeah, yeah, your beloved dessert," Link says, making a bored face.

"How dare you!" B.O.B. shouts. Then, he starts stroking his gelatin and saying, "He didn't mean that, baby."

"Anyway…" I say, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. I am really starting to get a little bored. "Aunt Susan, where are we going now?"

"I'm not sure," she replies. "Anyone get a call from Monger lately?"

Everyone grunts and shakes their heads. "I think," Link says, "that he would've found something for us sooner than-"

"EUREKA!" we hear Dr. Cockroach scream. "I've perfected my Call-Tron 650!" He runs over to us at top speed, holding a device that is bigger than my head and wearing a grin.

"Are you sure about this one, Doc?" Aunt Susan asks. "The last one blew up and sent B.O.B. airborne for three whole minutes."

B.O.B. starts to laugh with his dense chuckle. "Ka-boom!" he says.

"Uh, right…Dr. C, what does your Call-Tron 650 do, exactly?" I ask.

Dr. Cockroach shakes the puzzled look off of his face from B.O.B.'s comment and looks back at me with wonder in his eyes. "It can communicate with any life form capable of speaking! You simply input a code for their quadrant on the globe, and any electrical device will receive its signals!"

"Cool!" I chant. "So if you wanted it to reach space…"

"That I have not perfected," he says, observing one of the dials on the Call-Tron very closely. "If there were actually any electrical devices in space that could receive the signals, then perhaps I could-" He breaks off his sentence and starts to crank the dial around and press various buttons frantically. I become very interested in his device. When I try to move closer to get a better look at it, though, someone grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Don't want your face to get blown off," Link murmurs. He's never been too fond of Dr. C's inventions, especially after his latest ones blew up.

"Now, let's try it," Dr. C says. "Jess, would you like to-"

I have the device in my hands before he can finish, and I guess on how to work it before he tells me. I press the red button that says "call" and say into the speaker, "Extra-terrestrial life forms. I am a cheese pizza. Fear me or die. Or both." I wait for a response while B.O.B. snickers and the others watch inquisitively. Dr. C's eyes shine.

At first there's static, but then a robotic voice answers my call. I grin, and Dr. C claps me on the shoulder. I hear him whispering about sheer brilliance or something of that nature. "Human. Patron of earth. Know my ancestors, know their history," and from there the robotic voice breaks off into an enraged one, "and know that we will attack!" I jerk my head around and look t Dr. C. He looks just as shocked as me.

"What d-do I do?" I stutter. This is honestly a first for me.

B.O.B. takes the device and says, "No, Mr. Alien Dude. Jessie said _you_ were supposed to die."

There's a groan. I face-palm, and then I start to bite my nails, but I stop. No inventor can be afraid of glitches, even if they threaten your life. Or can they? I don't have time to ask if it's okay to be afraid before the device explodes. B.O.B. goes flying backwards in two glops of blue blur, and Aunt Susan gasps.

"Nice one, Doc," Link says sarcastically. "Wait to go."

"It's not my fault!" Dr. C says. "I swear I recalculated all of the sensors! It shouldn't have blown up this time!" He scuttles over to B.O.B. the puddle and plucks the Call-Tron out of his hand, or whatever's left of it.

"What happened, Doctor?" Aunt Susan asks.

"I don't know. I can't see. Jessica, do you have a light on you?"

"Here," I say, removing a small LED light keychain from my belt loop and handing it over. He takes it and examines the underside of the crispy Call-Tron. Meanwhile, B.O.B. accumulates back into his old form and starts to laugh again.

"Gentleman," Dr. C says. "And ladies. I know what caused the explosion. It was no glitch." "What was it then?" I ask curiously.

"Whoever, or whatever, was on the other end of this was capable of ultrasonic hacking. They must've taken over the controls and set it to self-destruct manually."

"I never understood why evil geniuses and quacks included self-destruct buttons on their stuff," Link says.

"I am NOT a quack! For the last time, Link, self-destruct buttons are included for the purpose of-"

"I don't really care," Link cuts him off. "I just said I always wondered."

Insectosaurus roars.

"Anyway," Dr. C continues. "Whatever was on the other end had some incredibly advanced technology to knock this thing out, and only one answer can be provided as to who would have this technology."

"Aliens," the four of us say at the same time.

"Aliens AGAIN?" B.O.B. whines.

Insectosaurus roars again.

I always hoped I'd never live to see the day that another alien invasion attacked earth. Now I was hoping I'd live to see the end of it.

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Review if you like! ****JJJJJ**


	2. Tough Questions

**I wanted to clear something up here: I made a mistake in my previous chapter. The snail was actually named Escargantua. Another thing: I did not include a disclaimer. Apologies. I don't own (or claim to own) the movie or any of its characters. Only Jessica is an OC that I created. There might be a few more thrown in here and there, but they won't have POVs or anything like that, so they're not important to mention.**

Chapter Two-Tough Questions

"What do you say?" I ask Dr. C.

"I…I don't know. Susan, what should we do?"

"I don't know, Doc," Aunt Susan replies quietly.

"I'll tell you what we do. We get the _heck _out of here, that's what we do." Link cracks his knuckles and continues. "If they're coming back, we have to warn everyone."

Insectosaurus roars in agreement, and something else that only Link understands.

"Right, Insecto. We'll have to fly low or they'll get us from above like last time."

"I don't understand! What do they want?" I ask frantically. I've never seen Link so serious and strategic. "Why would they come back? You killed them!"

"I don't know," Aunt Susan says. "Gallaxhar said he blew his planet up. His whole entire ship blew up. I don't see how there could be any left."

"Nor do I," Dr. C says, "but we had better get a move-on before they get here."

Even B.O.B. looks a bit upset. He says, "I remember when we almost blew up. Ka-boom."

"No, B.O.B. We're gonna be okay. You guys have defeated them once, and you can do it again." "You mean…you…YOU'RE NOT COMING?! Awww, I wanted to ride shotgun! If you're not there, Link will steal it!"

"No, B.O.B., I'll be there," I reply. "I'm just saying that we can do it."

"Do what?" he asks me.

"Oh, B.O.B.," I say, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I want to know! Secrets are for people who have something to hide!" He scolds me with his index finger.

"I just told ya, B.O.B.! Yeesh!"

"Everybody on the butterfly!" Link cries. "We've got things to do here!"

We all climb onto Insecto's back. I'm praying in my head that I won't die, I won't die, I won't die. I don't even want to picture what will happen to me when it's all over.

"Call Monger," Dr. C says. "I think we should go back to the facility first."

"I get shotgun, Link!" B.O.B. cries with delight, nabbing the "seat" next to me and laughing.

"Whatever, blob. This is serious. It's going to take some serious strategy," and he taps his forehead, "and mad ninja skills," and he demonstrates his karate chop, "to defeat this one. Jessica, we can leave you here." He grins as he sees me scowl.

"Whatever Link," Aunt Susan says. "Just try not to get knocked out this time." She smiles playfully at me, and I grin.

"Hey, not cool! I…I just tripped. It was a rock. Darn that rock."

Dr. C joins in. "Some rock, if it was big enough to take the Mighty Link down. Did any of you see a rock? I don't recall seeing one."

"I saw a bird!" B.O.B. says. "Does that count? Do I win?"

"Yes, B.O.B.," Dr. C says.

"Goody! What's my prize?"

"A rock," I say, "that was tripped over by Link himself!" Everyone laughs.

"The people back at Coco Beach didn't treat me like this, you know. They respect the master."

"Right," I reply, "because you're great at getting knocked out cold. Don't pick on _me_ for being a small fry, Link. You never know what could happen."

"I know what will happen if we don't get going! The world will be overrun by aliens! Let's go!" he says.

Insecto roars and begins to flap his giant, intricately designed wings. I've never gotten over that fluttery feeling in my stomach when we first take off. It's like I'm being dropped off the roof of a twenty-story building, except I'm being lifted. What are we going to do? What am _I _going to do?

(page-break)

Insecto drops us off in front of the facility, and we slide down his wings and rush through the door. "Monger!" Aunt Susan calls. "We have a problem!"

"Monsters! What's going on? Where have you been?"

"Long story, General," Link says. "We stopped the mutated broccoli plant in Tokyo, just like we set out to do, but then-"

"It's bad," Dr. C breaks in. "We've paged another alien race and they're coming here. Now."

"Great grease and gravy! You mean to tell me that we've got _another_ invasion on our hands? How did you get in touch with extra-terrestrials?"

B.O.B. chimes, "Doc invented this thing, and it was so cool! And Jess said something about pizza, and then the alien said he was going to destroy planet Earth!"

Great grease and gravy, B.O.B. Dr. C and I share a nervous grin. "General-" I begin, but I'm cut off.

"No time for excuses! We've got to warn everyone! I'll deal with you two 'curious inventors' later." He grabs his jetpack and shoots up into the air. "Follow me. We're going back to Modesto."

Modesto. Home. It was funny that I was originally from the same place as Aunt Susan. God knows how I ended up in Paris. I guess my parents were on vacation when Escargantua attacked, and they were killed in the havoc. The monsters didn't know what to do with me, they say. I was never scared of them, though, because they were all the family I remembered. Of course, there was a couple that legally adopted me, but I've been helping the monsters more than I've been with my adoptive parents at home. They must feel pretty bad. I haven't even thought about it until now. Now, when I get back on Insecto and hate the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not butterflies this time, but genuine terror. This is like the end of the world.

(page-break)

We land outside my yard. I guess we have to tell my parents that I'll be fighting a giant alien society. Let's see how they'll take that one. Probably no better than Blobenstine. I wouldn't expect them to just let me go anyway. It'll take some convincing for sure. I want to fight. It's what I've been doing my whole life. The monsters are my family. I can't let them go and stay behind to miss everything. That just won't do.

"Jessica!" my adoptive mother calls, reaching for a hug as my sneakers hit the ground.

"Nancy-I mean-Mom!" I say, returning her squeeze.

"Hi, honey! How is everyone? Come in, have some snacks!"

"Cookies!" B.O.B. says, and starts for the house, but Link pulls him back.

"We have some serious business to attend to, Mrs. Grace," Monger says.

"What's the matter, General?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Grace. See, your daughter and Dr. Cockroach here were tinkering with an invention and may have offended a very powerful alien lord."

"Jessica! How many times have I told you not to piddle with things that are not yours? Apologize right now, young lady!"

"Oh, it's nothing to apologize for, Mrs. Grace," Dr. C says. "It was merely a misunderstanding. We were both experimenting with a new device of mine, and we seem to have…triggered another attack."

"Oh. Well then…what's the matter? Do you need my permission for Jessica to go with you?"

General says, "No, Mrs. Grace. We think it best if Jessica stayed behind this time."

I lurch forward in shock and anger. "What?!"

**Ooh, a cliffy! Well, for anyone who actually cares. Anyway, I will update it as soon as I get a chance to between school and…other stuff. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or followed this story! Your support is greatly appreciated!**

**-Slayer ;)**


	3. Fiddlesticks!

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews and follows; they are greatly appreciated. And I will also get a surplus of time for writing since I get out of school next Tuesday! Yippee! Now, without further ado (because I know the suspense is killing you, lol sike), voila! My third chapter! **

**I would like to refresh my disclaimer real quick, just for everyone out there. If I owned this movie, I would think I'd be working on a sequel instead of a fan fiction right now, wouldn't you think so? I don't own Monopoly either, by the way.**

Chapter Three-Fiddlesticks!

I stand completely still, stunned by Monger's last words. He's not letting me go? How can he just leave me behind? I HAVE to go. This is my life! What am I supposed to do at home? I can't just be…NORMAL! They have to know that. I search each monster's face, and each holds sympathy for me, but no one crosses Monger. Disappointment wells up inside me and boils up in my throat. I swallow it to prevent something stupid like crying.

"But…General…you _have _to take me. You can't just leave me here."

"I'm sorry, Jess, but I think Monger's right. This is rough stuff for a little kid," Link says. I could punch him. Little…KID?! I go volatile.

"I am NOT a little kid! I'm just as good at this job as you are! The only thing I _don't _do like you is brag!" I turn to Aunt Susan. "Come on, you _know_ you guys can't do this without me. You know how strong I am! I can fight! I can take it! Please, Aunt Susan, please! Tell them!" Tears well up in my eyes. I'm only contradicting my point. I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut tightly. No tears. I can't cry.

Aunt Susan sighs. "We almost died last time. We told you how horrible it was, and you were scared of it at first-"

"I've been fighting with you guys my whole life! You've trained me for this! I have to go!"

"Come on, Jessica," Nancy says, taking my hand.

"I want to go with them," I mutter in frustration.

"Sorry kid," B.O.B. says. "I'll see you when we get back." He tries to hug me, but I get absorbed by his sticky blue matter. I can't breathe. Goo oozes down my back, across my scalp, into my ears…

I push my way out and gasp for air. That…was…disgusting. I glare up at B.O.B. "Sorry," he says with a laugh.

"Okay," Dr. C says. "Jess, I'm sorry you can't come. We've messed up pretty badly, I think. We'll be back for you soon."

"Thanks, Doc," I say. "Have the Call-Tron 650 up and running when you get back, all right?"

"Count on it," he says, smiling. Well at least I have two friends in the bunch.

"Bye, Jessie," Aunt Susan says, ruffling my hair with her finger.

"Bye, Aunt Susan," I say.

"Perk up, kid. Maybe next time," Link says, trying to improve my mood.

"Yep, maybe the next time an enraged alien race comes to Earth," I reply sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" he says, and he nudges my arm. "You're all right, kid. I think you've taken some hints from the master of sarcasm."

I roll my eyes. I didn't think that was supposed to be a compliment. "Jessica Grace," Monger says. "You can join us again as soon as we finish this mission. We'll snap some photos for ya, if we get the chance, that is."

"Thanks General," I say miserably, and I give a lousy salute with a noodle-like arm and two fingers. I watch them climb onto Insecto and fly away waving. I can still feel the tickle in my stomach. Fiddlesticks. They're really leaving me behind.

Nancy pats my shoulder. "Come on, Jess. Let's go get you cleaned up." Then, as she walks me through the house, she jabbers on about some movie she rented and pizza delivery, but I'm not listening. My thoughts wander to the call I made on Dr. C's Call-Tron 650. _Know my ancestors_, he said. _We will attack, _he said. I wonder where they're at now. I wonder if I even want to know. For once in my life, I wonder if it's good to be so curious all the time.

(page-break)

The sponge that I'm holding is covered in suds, B.O.B.'s slime (still haven't digested that), and dirt. I rinse it off and watch as the dirty water gets sucked down the drain. When I look in the mirror, I see myself with my hair down and wet. I don't ever wear my hair down because it gets in my way, but now I think I'm starting to like it this way. Oh, I've only been here for half an hour and I'm already going soft. I shake it out and watch as water droplets fly everywhere. I love water. I don't know why. If we ever had to capture the Loch Ness Monster, I swear I'd be out there faster than Link. I draw the Loch Ness Monster in the fog on the mirror. Then, I pull on my jeans and t-shirt and walk to my bedroom.

My bed is made perfectly, the sheets still a crisp, clean white and the curtains open just as I left them last month. My books on my bookshelf have not been touched. Everything looks so pristine in here. I take a brush from my nightstand table and run it through my wet hair. What am I supposed to do now? I try to sit down with a book, but the character's name is Bob, and it's a little depressing considering I didn't get to go. I shelve the book and try to memorize square roots. That ends quickly as well, for I was never any good at math. I mean, sure, I did school work at the facility, but I was never good at anything except science. Maybe that's why Dr. C and I get along so well. I eventually decide that silence is agonizing and only enhances my boredom, so I think I'll see if my friends are home. I have three in the neighborhood: Derek, Casey, and Martha. No, this isn't the Derek that Aunt Susan was involved with at one time. This Derek is eleven like me.

"Nan-" I have got to stop doing that. "Mom, I'm going to my friend's house. I'll be back soon."

"Jessie, you just got home. Aren't you tired? It's going on five o'clock in the evening, and your father will be home soon."

"I'll make it for dinner," I call as I walk out the front door. I'm still wearing my sneakers from the facility, because all Nancy has for me here are girly ballet flats and thick, fuzzy socks. I'm much more simple than she is when it comes to clothing. Just as I get two feet from my house, I see Derek on his scooter across the street.

"Hey Derek!" I call, wanting some conversation.

"Jessica! Hey, you're home! Where have you been?"

"Oh, I went with…" I stop short and think. I can't tell him I aid monsters in capturing evil across the globe. "I stayed with an aunt." That's not a total lie, it's just part of the truth, and I'm pretty sure that it doesn't count.

"Oh, that's cool. We've missed you. Are you sticking around for the rest of the spring?"

No. I'm being taken back to the only place I feel at home, in a top-secret government facility full of monsters that just so happen to be my friends. "I'm not sure yet. I'll have to ask my mom."

"Well you totally should. Casey says every day how much she wishes she could see you."

I haven't given Casey or any of you a second thought since I left last month because I was too busy doing things like defeating mutants and testing inventions with a half-human, half-cockroach scientist. "Oh, does she? Where is she? I've missed her so much."

"She's trying to catch up with me on Martha's bike. She's just mad because I beat her in Monopoly twice. Can't lose with the Boardwalk." He grins with pride…almost like Link. "So Jess…I've been waiting for you to get home…"

Just then, Casey comes whizzing by on Martha's bike and snatches Derek's helmet off his head. "Who's the loser now, Mr. Boardwalk?" she calls back tauntingly. He rolls his eyes.

"Not cool," he yells after her, but she doesn't turn back, so he huffs in frustration. "Anyway-"

"Wait, Derek. I have a question."

"Um, yeah, sure, what is it?" he asks.

"If your friends were going somewhere totally cool and your mom wouldn't let you go _even_ if you told her how legit it was, would you think that was fair?" I ask.

"Um, well, I guess not," he says. "Why do you ask that?"

"No reason," I say. "Do you want your helmet back? I'll go steal it for you."

He calls after me, "Wait, Jess! I-"

"I'll be right back," I say over my shoulder.

**Ooh…did anyone else see what I saw in this chapter? Yeah? No? Kind of? Okay then. More to come soon…because I hate waiting to update as much as you hate waiting to read it! And by the way…if you didn't get the first part of this bottom note, you might want to check my profile. If you get it then, bravo! If not…*dolphin sound*. Sorry for my SpongeBob reference, lol. Anyways…review if you like! Your input is ALWAYS welcome! Peace broskis! Slaya OUT!**


	4. The Invasion & the Prisoners

**I am back! Maybe you wanted it, maybe you didn't, but here I am! My last chapter was mostly a filler chapter to take up space before I get back to the real action. Plus, I wanted to introduce Jessica's friends to prove to Link that she **_**does**_** have them. Her friends won't come into play any further into the story…or at least, not that I know of. You know the way a story works…**

Chapter Four-The Invasion and the Prisoners

I keep walking down the sidewalk, but I don't see Casey anywhere. However, there is a giant object that if I go just a little bit further, I'll be able to see what it is. As I move closer, I remember the alien invasion and take more precaution with my steps. What I'm seeing is no alien, though: it's a monster. Two monsters, to be precise.

"Aunt Susan!" I screech, running for her and Insectosaurus. They're back for me already? That was quick. I pull myself up Insecto's wing frantically (there are no footholds, so it's no easy feat) and reach Ginormica on top.

"Jessica," she says, but not in a happy tone. She looks really worried. "There's a problem, and we really need you."

"But I thought you said-"

"That doesn't matter anymore. Listen, Nebleon-that's the alien lord's name-and his troops have taken Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. prisoners. I was the only one who could escape."

I'm shocked. The only other time they've been captured…that I know of, anyway…was with Gallaxhar. Never anywhere else. My stomach flops. "What can I do?" I ask her.

"Nebleon wants you," Aunt Susan says. "He says you're a part of his plan, and the only one who knows his ship's weakness and how the alien empire will fall."

What? Me? I've never even heard of this dude in my life! How can I know all of his secrets?! "That's not possible. I don't know anything about aliens at all except what you've told me through the years. How am I supposed to know anything?"

She sighs, and then she says, "I don't know, Jess, but could you help me free them? Then maybe with everyone we can figure out what to do."

"Yes, I'll help you free them. You know, if I had gone in the first place, this might not have happened," I point out.

"Or, if you had gone, you might be in a cage right alongside them," she fires back.

"Fine. Let's just get going." She whistles, and Insecto takes off. I barely feel the feeling of height because I'm so numb.

(here we're switching to Link's POV)

"Doc-" I cough and try to get a look around. The room is blurring around me. I can see that I'm behind bars, but in a prison or cage I couldn't guess…

"Link!" someone shouts. "Link, are you all right?! Link!" It sounds like Doc.

"Doc, where are you? I can't see anything…" My vision begins to clear, and the dizziness fades. I sit up and find myself in a cage just big enough for air. Doc is on my right, and B.O.B. is on my left. "You guys! What happened?"

"We rushed at 'em," Doc says. "We weren't fast enough. You and B.O.B. got a nice heavy dose of their poison, but I managed to dodge the needle. B.O.B. is incredibly disoriented at the moment…"

I turn and look at B.O.B., whose eye is rolling around crazily. "What else is new?" I joke.

"We rushed at who?!" B.O.B. yells. "The ice-cream man! Oh, whaddid we get? Whaddid we get whaddid we get whaddid we get!"

"You see Link?" Doc asks. "It's worse than usual."

"Okay, we have to come up with a plan to get out of here," I say.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you…" Doc's voice trails off, and I hear the click of guns. High-tech alien guns that can kill you with one nuclear blast. I gulp.

"Are those loaded with ice-cream? Oh, do they shoot ice-cream, oh tell me, tell me, tell m-"

"Zip it!" I hiss at B.O.B. He gets quiet. "Doc, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he says. "Perhaps if one of us had escaped, we'd have someone on their way to help us right now," He's obviously dropping a hint. And then I get it: Susan escaped, and she's gone to get Jessica.

"So…if we _did_ have someone to save us, where exactly would they be right now?" I ask.

"I don't know that either," says Doc. "Too bad we don't have anyone to save us." He winks discreetly at me.

"Yeah," I say, starting to smile, "that's too bad."

"No one is coming to save us? Oh, we're doomed!" B.O.B. whines. I think his poison is wearing off now. "I thought Susan was coming back with Jessie!"

"B.O.B.!" Doc says quickly. "How preposterous!"

"I thought they were coming! Aren't they coming, Link?"

"Sure, buddy," I say, hoping the alien guards will take it that I'm lying to him when I'm really not. I'm _really_ hoping.

"Oh, goody! Are they almost here?"

I sigh. He's not making this any easier. Even _I_ can't make this work. "Sure, B.O.B.," I say, trying to make it sound like an empty promise.

"Yay! When we finish, can we get ice-"

"No!" I yell. "No ice-cream!"

"Link," Doc says. "Enough."

We sit in silence. I realize the place we're in looks terribly similar to Gallaxhar's ship. Above us, the floor is see-through, and I can see hundreds of three-toed, green feet rushing here and there. It looks like one of them is operating a computer system from a giant chair. Nothing more but swarming feet. I hear strange robotic-like noises. The guards aren't moving; I can tell because they haven't made a single sound ever since their guns clicked in perfect synchrony. Even if Susan and Jessica get here on time, how can they get past them? How did we escape last time? My mind is still a bit foggy. I remember an explosion…the ship was set to self-destruct. Doc set it to self-destruct by…dancing? His Phd is in dance. A-ha! There's my conversation starter!

"Doc, do you remember when you set that last alien ship to self-destruct?" I ask. I feel the tension in the air build. Good, then I'm killing two aliens with one stone. Just like me.

"Why yes, Link, I do," Doc says simply.

"You said you had a Phd in dance. Is that really true?"

"Why, of course it is. Best dancer Harvard had ever seen, I was. Made 'em proud." He winks at me.

"You were dancing? I remember that! And then we both were…and Link hit his head on that lid!" B.O.B. launches into his childish laugh.

"Okay, laugh it up, blob. You're just jealous because I kicked all that Gallaxhar butt."

"You did 'kick butt,' Link," Doc says. "You recovered from your rusty spell rather quickly, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," I say. "I was always awesome."

"I'm confused…is the ship supposed to be making that giant rumbling noise?" B.O.B. asks.

Doc breaks off his chuckle. "What rumbling noise, B.O.B.?" Suddenly, the whole ship vibrates violently. An alarm begins to blare. I look around for the guards, but they're gone. Then, smoke pours into the corridor and stings my eyes. A shadow emerges, and from the mist walks the alien lord, tentacles squelching and cape fluttering behind. He's holding something that I'm sure doesn't have pleasant consequences in one of his tentacles.

"THAT rumbling noise," B.O.B. says, pointing at Nebleon.

Doc gulps and says, "Oh dear." ***Twilight Zone theme* Whoo-oo-oo! Creepy! I'll have more up soon, I promise! Thank you for your awesomeness! You guys ALL rock! Now, I have to go slay some zombies. Ciao for now!**


	5. Catch That Spaceship!

**Chapter five is here! Now I know that I've hit you pretty fast with all of this, just boom, bam, pow! Well, you **_**are**_** missing some information that Susan and Link haven't gotten a chance to tell you yet. So just chillax if you know you're missing something. Here it comes. Btw...the format that I'm using this week has no page breaks...apologies. :(**

Chapter Five- Catch That Spaceship!

"I don't understand," I say. "How did they even get captured in the first place?"

Aunt Susan begins, "We already had guards waiting for us when we got there. B.O.B. ate them, you know, like he does, and we went inside. The front was just plain empty. Then, out of nowhere, this huge...thing...I don't even know what it was, but this giant thing comes down from the sky and sits on us. I got away, because you know I'm the largest, but the others were imprisoned."

"Was there anything that might have keyed you into where they might've put them?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. I just thought they'd kill them."

"Hopefully that's not the case. Is there anything else?"

"No," she says, "I just whistled for Insectosaurus and we left. I don't think I left any details out or anything."

"What was the giant thing that sat on you guys?"

"I have no idea," she says, her expression agreeing with her words.

"What did you see of the inside of the ship?" I ask.

"Not much. I wouldn't be able to navigate it." She pokes out her lip and thinks for a moment. "We need Monger."

"I know," I say. "Did he help you guys last time?"

"Only for escape," she answers. "That was right after Insectosaurus turned into a butterfly. The ship blew up, and Monger showed up just in time to catch us."

Insectosaurus testifies with a roar.

"What are we going to do when we get there? We'll be no match for the guards! Where is Monger, anyway?"

"I don't know that either," she replies."Last I saw him, he was parachuting off of Insectosaurus when we got to the ship."

"He has to be close by then. If he's walking back to the facility, it'll take him ages. How far was the ship?"

"Horribly close," Aunt Susan answers.

"Then we shouldn't be too far from it now," I say. I look out and squint to see if the ship is in the distance, but the wind makes my eyes water.

"Who were you with when you were at home?" Aunt Susan asks me. "Did I interrupt something?"

""No," I say reassuringly, waving away her suggestion. Then I think: what did Derek have to tell me? Ah, probably just wanted his skateboard back that he lent me last time I was home. I don't know why on earth he thought I could've learned how to ride it. Besides, my friends have been captured by a villianous alien lord. Somehow I don't think Derek's skateboard can compete with that. A large, dark object is looming in the distance. I look at Aunt Susan, and she nods. So this is it. Don't worry, guys. We'll be there in just a few minutes. Maybe.

(switching to Link's POV)

The smoke burns my eyes and threatens to choke me. It pours in thick through the entrance that Nebleon came in through. His shadow is slubbing about in the distance, but his posture looks more tense and worried than bloodthirsty. He slowly creeps toward our cells, examining us closely. All I can smell is smoke on his clothes and his foul breath.

"You eat sardines too, eh?" I ask.

He makes a sound that resembles both gurgling and hissing.

"All right, fine," I say, my hands in the air.

"Excuse me!" B.O.B. calls. Nebleon snaps his around toward him. I slam my head into the steel bar of the cage. Ouch. I hope I didn't damage my face. "Yeah, do you speak monster?"

"Yes, I speak English, you imbecile," Nebleon hisses, his forked tongue flicking and hot breath polluting the atmosphere. "You won't, however, when I get finished with you!" He shoves his sharp object into B.O.B.'s abdomen. Doc and I wince for him. He's dead, dead dead dead dead dead...

B.O.B. lets a huge howl of laughter loose that echoes off the walls of the ship. "That tickles! Do it again! Ha ha ha ha!"

I look at him in awe. "Wow. I totally wish I could do that," I say.

"Link," Doc whispers, "you already knew he could do that."

"Don't cross me, Doc," I say through clenched teeth, and I laugh. "So, how did you do that, B.O.B.?" I ask him.

"Well I can't be hurt," B.O.B. says simply.

"Interesting," I reply. "Kind of like you're...invincible...wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah, I like the way that sounds! THE INVINCIBLE..." He pauses to think for a moment, but then he puts his hands on his hips, juts out his chest, and proclaims, "THE INVINCIBLE BENZOATE OSTYLEZENE BICARBONATE!"

I grin and look back at Nebleon. "See that? We're invincible."

"I'll show you invincible, you wretched, stinking, sopping, reptilian-"

"Easy," I say, putting up my hand. "You're spitting on me."

"Link." Doc is persistent. "Stop it."

"Agh, what do I have to worry about? He can't hurt me."

"Or me!" B.O.B. exclaims. "I'm the Invincible Benzoate Ostolyzene Bicarbo-"

"Enough!" the alien lord screeches. "It is time _all_ of you monsters met your deaths!"

"You first," B.O.B. says. Nebleon growls and chops off his extended hand. "Hey!" B.O.B. reaches for his hand and laughs as it reconnects to his arm.

"Invincible, eh? I know just the way to get rid of you!"

"What would you happen to want from us?" Doc asks.

"The girl who is with you, I believe her name is Jessica? She's mine."

Doc and I choke. B.O.B. freezes and stares at Nebleon.

"I'm sorry, what?" Doc asks. "We're sure she's fully human. We've tested her for monster origins. Any alien surely would have shown."

Nebleon chuckles. "So you do admit to having custody of her?"

"No," I say.

"Yeah, she's adopted," B.O.B.

"B.O.B.!" I yell, and I fake a coughing fit.

"Interesting," Nebleon inquires. "Where is the family?"

"Modesto," B.O.B. says proudly.

Okay, not even B.O.B. is _this_ stupid. I hit him.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Link!" Doc says.

"Both of you, shut up! I think I have this under control!" I yell.

"Monsters," Nebleon mutters dissaprovingly, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter if you tell me the rest or not, because I already know it. Adoptive mother's name is Nancy. Father is Greg. Best friends are Derek, Casey, and Martha. You're her true family, isn't that what you say?"

"Yes," Doc says, crossing his arms, "and we are going to protect her."

"Your lives are worth nothing," Nebleon says simply. "I want the girl. Give her to me, and no one will get hurt."

"No way," I say. "You can't have her."

"I will have her. Whether you have to die before or after is up to you."

"You'll never get her!" B.O.B. shouts.

"Oh yes I will," Nebleon taunts in a sing-song tone, "because we're going to Modesto right now, and you're going to show me where she is or suffer my wrath!"

"Why do you want her, anyway?" Doc asks.

"That's none of your business! Monsters are no more than pests in my way! I don't have to tell you anything! And I won't! You won't see the light of day until we reach Modesto, and even then, you'll be in chains!"

(back to Jessica's POV)

Insectosaurus seems to be flapping faster and faster. "Is that the ship?" I ask, pointing to the shadow. "Are you sure? It's moving."

"What?" Aunt Susan asks. She peers through the clouds and sees the ship starting to veer to the right. "Why is it leaving?"

"It might be coming back, looking for me," I say.

"That's possible."

"We have to keep up with it! Everyone is in there!" I exclaim.

"Then forget Monger! We have a ship to follow!" As soon as she says it, the ship backs up an inch, and then it zooms away at the speed of light. I look back at her.

"Why did it just do that?" I ask.

"I don't know," she answers, "but look. It's headed straight back to Modesto." She points to a patch of clouds far below us, and I follow the line of her finger.

"Well now you know what we have to do," I groan.

"Catch that spaceship!"

**Hope that helps the plot some. You'll find out why Nebleon wants her later. It's been a few days since I updated. Sorry about that. I think I've reached a bit of a dead point. If you have any suggestions on where the plot should go, drop 'em for me in a review. Or just yell them at the computer screen. That works too. **


	6. They're All Mind Freaks

**Who's got their zombie ammunition ready? (You ask me if I'm ready. I laugh. Trust me, I am ALWAYS ready. I'm a freaking zombie slayer! :P) Well, I just had to give you guys a new chapter before it's all over. I had a strange dream last night that the **_**Titanic**_** came back up out of the water and finished its voyage to New York...creepy much? I watch that movie WAY too much.**

** Anyway, now that that's over...enjoy! This time we're going to B.O.B.'s POV! Eeeep! ****MY DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Monsters vs. Aliens or any of its epic characters, and I won't ever own it sadly. Make sure you keep eating chocolate. I don't know why. Just do it. And, I would like to take the time to thank FireStar104 and befskwl1 for their constant support and amazing plot suggestions. Here we go!**

Chapter Six-They're All Freaks

The ship veers further into the distance. We're losing time. "Aunt Susan!" I yell. "We have to go!"

Just then, Insectosaurus roars. I think it's only an agreement with me at first, but there's something high-pitched and frightened about it. Just as I figure out that it's a warning, the giant gust of wind comes and knocks us straight out of the sky. I land flat on the ground, the wind forced out of my lungs with the impact. Am I still alive? Everything goes blurry, and then completely black.

(Link's POV)

I hear the ship shudder, and we begin to move. I give Doc a desperate look. "What can we do?" I whisper to him.

"Hang on, Link," he whispers back. "Susan and Jess will be here soon."

"Can they even find us?" I hear B.O.B. ask. Doc and I both look at him in amazement. "What?" he asks. We continue to stare. "What?! You guys are creeping me out!"

"Ah. We are approaching the right landing quadrant..." Nebleon talks to himself as he calculates his landing. We can't stop him. Let's just hope that B.O.B. is right (for once), that Susan got Jessica and they're far out of reach. Well, not too far, or they won't make it to us. I honestly don't know WHAT to hope for anymore. "Close in on that house there," Nebleon tells his screen. I see him pressing buttons frantically to keep up with the zoom. "Monsters, is this the right house?" he asks.

"We're not telling you," B.O.B. says. "You're a meanie."

Nebleon chuckles. "You all tell. There's no point in keeping it secret anymore. **(here comes your idea, befskwl1!) **If you don't tell me, I'll put you under complete mind control and force you to help me ransack every last house in the city until I find what I'm looking for. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

There's a stunned silence as we consider the outcomes. This is it. If there's going to be a rescue, this is the only time they've got to come. No one answers Nebleon's question.

He growls. "Fine! Your choice!" He spit in my face. Ugh. I swipe it from my face with my webbed hand. He slings open the doors to all of our cages, and restraints lock our hands around our backs instantly. B.O.B. laughs.

"This is a fun game," he says. Nebleon rolls his three eyes and ignores him. He doesn't smirk so easily when B.O.B. slips his handcuffs, though. He motions to two guards, and they slam a helmet onto B.O.B. Shortly after, I feel one plunk onto my head. I watch in terror as Nebleon presses a button and lights flash before my eyes. Then, my mind becomes blank.

(switch! It's B.O.B.'s turn!)

The lights on Link and Doc's helmets flash red and green. They're very pretty. I can't wait. I'm going to win this game and teach Link a thing or two! Then, I see Link's face get really blank and still. I don't want to lose, so I make mine do the same thing. Both Doc and Link's eyes turn all white. I roll mine over, too. Ooh, I can see behind me! This is so cool! My helmet starts talking to me. "Turn left," it says. I see Doc and Link turn to the left. Oh, I see! It's like Simon Says! I try to turn to my left, but then I forget which way's left and which one's right. It doesn't help that I'm looking backwards. I'm about to lose! I swivel to what I think my right is, and I think I passed level one, because my helmet beeps at me. "Turn right," it says. Last time, I turned right to go left. So this time, I should turn right to go right. I feel smart as I turn to my right, or what I think my right is. My helmet buzzes at me. I hope I didn't make it angry. I like this game. I quickly turn around to face the other way, and it's a good thing I do, becuase Nebleon looks at me. That guy's a real jerk.

"Turn back," my helmet tells me. I want to ask it what it means, but I'm scared I'll lose, so I look at Link and see that he's turned towards the door. I do the same and smile to myself. I think I'm getting good at this. "Move forward." Psch, easy one! I walk forward, but I seem to be going too fast, because Doc and Link are a bit behind. I slow down and stay next to Link. The big door opens, I can tell because I roll my eye back around (it's not as fun to see backwards as I thought), and we all walk out onto the road.

I follow Link, who follows Doc through the street and to a white house with a yellow mailbox. Oh, I think it has a bird on it. That's a cute bird. I want to tell my helmet to check it out. No, B.O.B. You'll lose the game. What is this game called? I think I'll call it...the mind game.

(back to a blackout)

The whole world is fuzzy. The sky is really bright. I shield my eyes with my hand.

_The monsters need me. Susan and Insecto need me. Dr. C, B.O.B. and Link need me._

I can't hear anything but a beeping sound in my ears. It's loud and shrill. I see three clouds where there should only be one. I'm scared. Where am I? Where is Aunt Susan?

_Nebleon knows something I don't know._

It's surprisingly warm. It was much cooler in the air. I begin to make out shapes and colors of objects that I think are close by.

_Aunt Susan said that Nebleon wanted me. I know something important. I don't know what that something is._

Everything starts to fade away from me again. I see Aunt Susan. Her eyes are closed. She is still. I could reach her...I can reach her...I stretch out my fingers and try to get to her...

_ I know something Nebleon doesn't know._

The world fades to gray, then darker gray, and then black. I lose myself in a sea of darkness again.

(back to B.O.B.'s POV)

I like the mind game. It's fun. I slip along after Link, and I do everything my helmet tells me to, because I don't want to lose. I wonder what my prize will be. I hope it's ham. I love ham. Nebleon leads us into the house with the bird mailbox. "Locate Jessica Grace," my magical game helmet says. I'm confused. Isn't Jessica with Susan? Oh, Nebleon must think that she's here. That means that I have to stall him until she _really _gets here to kick his butt. Nebleon isn't very smart. It's obvious that Jess isn't here. Her last name is Grace? Wait a second. I check to see if anyone's looking (because I don't want anyone to know that I'm cheating) and back up. The mailbox says GRACE in big red letters. A-ha! These must be Jess' cousins! Then, I hear a scream.

"I...I don't know where she is. I swear! She...I..."

"Tell me where she is!" Nebleon doesn't sound happy.

"I went to neighbor's house-that's where she was-to tell her that dinner was ready, but she wasn't there! They hadn't even seen her. I asked her friends had they seen her. One of them said she ran off. I don't know where she is, honest!" The person, who I think is a lady, screams again. After that talk Link gave me...yes, she's definitely a girl.

I catch up to Link so that I can see, and the woman that we saw earlier is here. Hey! Jess' mom is here!

(Jessica's coming to-let's check up with her real quick)

Light slowly filters in through my eyelashes. At first I think I'm back at the facility, just waking up in the morning, but I feel grass underneath my fingers. Then I remember what happened as images of falling from the sky flood my brain and make my head reverberate with pain. I see Aunt Susan's body lying motionless next to Insectosaurus, who moans when he sees me. "Aunt Susan!" I scream, hitting my knees next to her. I look at Insecto, and he blinks. I have to crawl up on her arm, but when I do, I jump on her shoulder and scream to try and wake her up. She doesn't respond at all. I fall onto my knees and massage my temples, trying not to cry. What am I going to do?

**I hate cliffhangers. I know you do too. So I'll update soon, I promise. This story is shaping up to be a little** **shorter than I was expecting. I think I'll throw in an epilogue as my last chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for EVERYTHING. Following the story or me, favoriting the story, reviewing, and any celebrating my new chapters you have done. You don't know how excited I get when I see a new review posted. Until next time, keep on rockin'! ~Slayer **


	7. Jessica's Return

**And here comes chapter seven! I'm totally siked that people actually like this! If you're following, reading every chapter, you've reviewed, or supported this story in any other way, I thank you! It means so much to know that you actually care! So now that I've thanked you all...time to see what happens with Jessica and B.O.B.! **

**Disclaimer Refresher: I don't own Monsters vs. Aliens or any of its characters. Jessica is my OC. That's it. **

Chapter Seven-Jessica's Return

"Move aside, human!" Nebleon says, shoving Ms. Grace to the side. "Where is the girl? I know you're hiding her! Minions, come along then!" He waves to Doc, Link, and I. I see Doc and Link follow him slowly, so I do the same thing. This game is starting to get a little boring. My helmet won't talk to me anymore. Maybe I should check to see if it's still alive, but I don't want to be caught cheating. I slip into another room in the hall while Nebleon, Doc and Link go to the end. Then, I pull my helmet off and thump it. It doesn't do anything. Then it starts to vibrate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to check to see if you were still alive."

Nebleon walks into the room I'm in and gasps when he sees me holding the helmet. "What...what are you doing?!"

"Darn!" I say, throwing the helmet on the floor. Heh, it bounces. "I lose!" I can't believe I lost the game. Doc and Link stare at me blankly. It's a little scary. "Darnit, Link, you win again! Nice job! High five, buddy." I hold up my hand, but he doesn't give me a high five, so I put it back down again.

"How did you break the mind control?" he asks me. I think I made him angry.

"What mind control?" I ask.

"The mind control! With the...and it...drrrrr! The mind control, you fool! The helmet! The helmet controlled your mind!"

"The helmet? No it didn't. I mean, it buzzed at me a couple of times, but-"

"You ruined the entire mission! Minions, destroy him!"

Doc and Link start walking towards me like zombies. Ooh, I think it's another game! No, wait, he said "destroy." I don't think that's a good thing. I pull off Link's helmet to slow him down so that he'll lose the game and surrender. His eyes go back to normal, and he looks confused.

"What...B.O.B., where are we?"

"Stop Doc!" I yell at him.

"What?" I don't answer him. Instead, I pull off Doc's helmet, too.

"B.O.B.! What's going on?" Doc asks as his face goes back to normal.

"Nebleon had us playing a game that wasn't fair!" I say, crossing my arms and pouting. That TOTALLY wasn't fair. You know what? I think he cheated, too.

(Jessica's POV)

Insectosaurus moans at me. I have to try to get both of them up, but they're so much bigger than me. One of them is Ginormica! The other is a 350-foot tall insect! How am I supposed to move them? "Insectosaurus, could you help me out here?" I ask.

He roars. Link isn't here to translate, so I have no idea what he's said until he slowly gets up. I breathe a sigh of relief. At least one is up. He picks up Susan with the edge of his wing, and with a tilt she slides to the center of his back. I climb onto his head and cling onto handfuls of fur. They shouldn't be that far off. We can get to them before Nebleon kills them. Or tortures them for information. Or does something else indescribably horrible to them. I have to get there quick. The feeling in the pit of my stomach and the rush of wind in my face doesn't bother me as much as before. The world is practically depending on ME.

The flight is short. Too short for me to come up with a battle plan. How can I face Nebleon? How does he know who I am, and what does he know about me that I don't? I'm hoping Aunt Susan will wake up and help me. I look back up at her, pleading her to wake up, but it's no good. I'm as good as dead. I take a deep breath and slide down Insectosaurus' wing. I creep along the edge of the yard. No sign of him. He must be in the house. I look around for my dad's car, but it's not here. I look down at my watch; there's still half an hour before he comes home. Could it have been that little time? Is that how long it took for me to be ripped from everything I know? That's hardly any time at all. I can't believe it. I sneak through the front door, or should I say hole in the wall, because the door's been completely ripped off its hinges. Nancy, I mean, Mom, is unconscious in the middle of the living room floor. I try to pick her up and get her to the couch, but it's no use. I'm just too little. I apologize to her, not expecting a response, and continue into the hall. I can hear B.O.B. yelling about something not being fair. Another voice, one that I don't recognize, argues with him.

"It's not supposed to be fair! I enslaved your minds to make you my minions, and it should've worked on you, too!"

I peek around the edge of the doorway to look at what's going on. Link and Doc look clueless, B.O.B. looks like a small child, and who I take to be Nebleon looks enraged. "Hey, look, it's Jessica!" B.O.B. says. He points at me, and I duck back around the doorway to the hall. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die...

"Where is the pesky life form? I don't see her!"

"Oops, never mind. I could've sworn she was right there..." That's right, B.O.B. Rack your non-existent brains for a minute. I have to do the same. Nebleon has two guards with weapons standing beside him. Bad news: they're guards, and they have weapons that I have no idea how to use. Good news: I could get rid of them quietly enough if I tried. I sneak up on the guards, trying desperately hard not to be seen. I grab one around the mouth and try to drag him back like I've seen Link do sometimes, but his tentacle shoots out in his panic and hits Nebleon in the back. I cringe. Please don't notice...too late. He notices. He whirls around and sees me trying to strangle the guard. I give him a pathetic smile and shove the guard at him, then run.

"Jess!" Doc exclaims.

"Call-Tron!" I yell back. I hide behind B.O.B.

Doc pulls out his Call-Tron, which I assume he's been working on, and gives me a puzzled look. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Throw it at him!" I say, making a throwing motion with my arm. He shrugs and tosses it in Nebleon's direction. It hits the ground and explodes, shooting sparks and starting a small fire. B.O.B. tries to turn around and look at me.

"Hey, Jessie! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"No, B.O.B.! Turn back around!"

"Okay," he says, and he turns back around.

"Jess! Take this!" Link tosses me a strange-looking alien gun. I catch it and try to figure out how to operate it. B.O.B. proceeds to eat the guards. For a minute I think I'm part of one of the greatest victories the monsters have ever had. Just for a minute. I think I've found the trigger on the gun when someone plucks me up by the collar from behind and drags me away.

"No!" I scream. "Let me go!" I point the gun behind me and pull the trigger, but it misfires, because I hear a villianous laugh and the crumble of drywall. I shot the wall. I missed. I'm dragged down the hall and out my front door. "Link! Doctor! B.O.B.! Somebody, help me!" I struggle to break free, but I'm no match for Nebleon's strong grip.

Aunt Susan lands in front of me from a jump. "Let her go," she says coldly. I find myself smiling.

"Never!" Nebleon yells. He snatches the gun out of my hand and points it at her. I gasp, but she doesn't even flinch.

"Let her go _now_!" she screams angrily.

"Get out of my way, monster!" There's venom in his words as he spits them at her.

Aunt Susan growls and leaps at him. I duck to the right, and she tackles him to the ground. I know she's going to win. She's so much stronger. I hear them fighting, and I'm trying to decide whether to run or to help. "Run!" Aunt Susan bellows. "Run, Jessica! Get out of here fast! Just go!" I don't have to be told twice. I push off the grass and sprint down the sidewalk, not hoping to get anywhere but away from Nebleon, away from everything. I run until my lungs burn and my lower legs scream in pain. Then, I see Derek walking down the sidewalk. He sees me and looks confused. I give him as much as I can manage of an apologetic look and try to keep running. I know I won't last much longer. My sides hurt, and my throat burns like it's been set on fire. I think I feel my eyes start to sting with tears. Derek must've noticed that something was wrong, because I think I hear his footsteps running after me.

"Jess!" I hear him call. "What's going on?"

"I can't...talk...I...I have to run..." I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Why? Where are you running to?" he asks me.

"Away," I say, panting.

"Away from what?"

I trip over something and fall down onto the cement, scraping my knee. "Away...from...that..." I run out of breath, so I point down the street. I've gotten so far away that I can't even see the alien ship in the distance. I can't even see Insectosaurus.

"What, Jess? What are you running away from?"

"Nebleon...he tried to...and I...running...running..." I stop talking and try to catch my breath.

Derek says, "Jess, you're not making any sense. Who is Nebleon? Why were you running? What is going on?" He seems to be panicking even more than me.

I finally get my breathing back to normal and tell him everything, from how I got recruited by the monsters all the way to where I'm sitting now. "And I have to get out of here or I'm toast!"

He looks shocked. I'm not surprised at that. "You were...you fight _monsters_?" I nod. "That...is so _cool_! You've kept it a secret all these years? Is that why you're never home?"

I nod again. "Yeah. That's why. That's why I ran, too. I have no idea where to go. I don't even know where I am..." I look around, but almost all of the houses on the block look the same to me.

"Don't worry. I know where we are. Do you want me to walk you home or-"

"No!" I shout quickly. "No, no, that's where he is! You can't take me back there! I have to hide." I start thinking of where I could possibly hide.

"I could hide you at my house. You could stay in my garage." I actually laugh. "What?" he asks.

"I think that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

"You're right," he says. "I don't know where you could go. I could ask my mom if you could stay with us for a while."

"What would you tell her?" I ask. "That I'm on the run from an evil alien that wants my head? That'll go over smoothly."

"Okay, we'd have to come up with something. What if we-" Just then, I see B.O.B. running as fast as a blob can toward us.

"Jess!" he screams.

"B.O.B.! What's going on?"

"They've got Susan!" he says. "We tried to stop 'em, but they were everywhere! Who is this?" He points at Derek, who is speechless.

"This is my friend Derek," I say.

"Derek?! How dare you show your face around here! You have got some nerve coming back to beg for me again! You scum, if you even _think_-"

"B.O.B.!" I cut in. "Not that Derek! This Derek is my age and perfectly friendly!"

"Oh," B.O.B. says. He sticks out his hand to shake. "How ya doin', buddy?"

Derek's mouth is hung wide open. "Uh...hi." He shakes B.O.B.'s hand.

"Jess, what are we gonna do?"

"We have to hide someplace. Somewhere Nebleon would never look. Do they have Doctor Cockroach?"

"They have Susan and Link. I didn't see Doc when I left, because I only have one eye, you know, and I was-"

"You didn't see him?" I repeat.

"No," he says. He looks at Derek. "Hey man, I like your watch."

"Ah...thanks but...we've got to get you two out of here." He starts to push me forward, but I resist.

"No, we have to stay behind for Doctor!" I say.

"We can't stay," B.O.B. says. "I'm hungry."

Derek sighs. "He's right, we can't stay. You're both in trouble. We have to hide you."

But he'll get hurt-"

"Jess, we have to _go_."

I look back regretfully, but I give in. "Fine. Let's go." We hurry down the street, me clutching a bloody knee and B.O.B. looking around at the new place we're in.

**Run, guys! I hate to leave you here...but that's the chapter! I will update soon, I promise! You know, it's funny...I originally planned for Jessica to be captured by Nebleon this time. That might've been better, but hey, I've got a storyline to follow! Plus, I think this will open the door to more outcomes. My brain is just BUZZING with ideas! See you guys next update! Hope you enjoyed! Review if you like!**


	8. A Caper of Running Away & Some Bad Luck

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you, and I hope you like it! Chapter eight of my story! I don't want to waste ANY MORE time jabbering on, so let's get back to the action!**

Chapter Eight-A Caper of Running Away & Some Bad Luck

B.O.B., Derek and I hurry up the street to Derek's house. We don't know of any other place we can go and be safe. We have to just tell his mom everything and hope that she doesn't tell anyone else. I still have the feeling that I'm being chased. I constantly look back, but nothing is ever there except B.O.B. or Derek urging me to keep moving. My knee stings, as do my eyes. I can't believe we left Aunt Susan and Dr. C behind. They were captured and I feel like it's all my fault. I can't cry. I don't need to cry. I pinch myself to keep from crying. This can't be happening to me.

When we get to Derek's house, Derek explains everything to his mom in as great a detail as he can. She looks very skeptical, but when she looks at B.O.B., she lets us all in. "You poor thing," she says to me, wiping off my knee with a wet washcloth. "You tripped and fell down, you said?"

"Yes," I say. "I was running away because she told me to-Aunt Susan, I mean-and I fell down on the sidewalk."

"Oh my," she says. "Here, put these Band-Aids on." She hands me a stack of bandages and I thank her, peeling the wrapper off of one.

"What now?" B.O.B. asks.

"Are you kids hungry?" Derek's mom asks.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!" B.O.B. rushes into the kitchen after Derek's mom while Derek stays behind to talk to me.

"How come you never told me any of this before?" he asks.

"It was a secret," I say. "It's a federal offense to say the real name of the facility I stay at."

"You mean Area-"

"Ssshhhh!" I say, covering his mouth. "A federal offense! Do those words mean nothing to you?"

"Sorry," he says, moving my hand.

"I would've told you, _and _Casey, and maybe even Martha too, but I couldn't. Plus...I was scared I'd be the freak of the city."

"Are you kidding? Those guys are heroes! Everyone looks up to them for the time that they stopped Gallaxhar from destroying Earth! You were ashamed of that?"

"Not really," I say. "I just had to come up with another excuse."

Surprisingly, he just laughs. "Here, I'll throw your paper away for you." He takes my Band-Aid wrappers and goes to throw them in the trash. I wonder how long I have to hide. I have to meet back up with the monsters again soon. I can't just sit by and wait for something to happen. Aunt Susan and Link are up there, and probably Dr. C too. I can't let them get killed. I'll stay for a few hours, just to make sure that Nebleon's gone, and then I'll get Insectosaurus and we'll go. Insectosaurus...where is he? I hope Nebleon didn't hurt him. Maybe he flew away after I got off, and that's when Aunt Susan woke up. At least I hope that's right. I can't stand the thought of him being trapped...I can't stand the thought of any of them being trapped. I don't want to be alone. I mean, I have B.O.B., but he's...B.O.B. I need the others, too. Derek comes back to the living room and sits down beside me.

"Derek, what do I do?" I ask.

"I don't know, Jess," he says. "This is some pickle you've gotten yourself into. What do you plan to do when you leave?"

"I don't know. Whistle for Insecto and hope he comes? And then...try to find the ship."

"What will you do when you get there?" he asks. "You can't fight him. He's too strong."

"You certainly have a lot of faith in me," I say sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just being realistic." It's quiet for a moment.

"I'm gonna step out and get some air," I say.

He says, "You do that. I'll try to keep B.O.B. away from my snickerdoodles."

**(Quick, before B.O.B. scarfs down the snickerdoodles! Let's get to Dr. C!)**

I wander the streets, clueless as to where I am. Where is Jess? Where is B.O.B.? I haven't seen either of them since Nebleon dragged the girl out and B.O.B. chased after her. Poor dear, she's probably been captured. What am I to do now? I have to find B.O.B. first. Then maybe we'll get Insectosaurus and find the ship. Hopefully the others will be up for a fight. Susan and Link have been captured. B.O.B. ran after Jessica, or at least that's what he said. You never know with B.O.B. I hope he was right. If not...we're all doomed. I don't see any changes in the neighborhood. The same bloody street signs are around every corner! Every corner looks exactly alike! It's a little irritating! I mutter to myself about past inventions to try and distract myself, but it doesn't work. I keep stumbling forward, hoping for a sign of change anywhere. I decide to turn off of the street and stick to people's backyards. Perhaps there's an unoccupied garbage can in one of them. An old tune pops into my head, and I hum it quietly to myself as I keep walking through this bleak neighborhood. Then, on a deck at the back of a house, I see a girl. She has her head propped up in her hands; she must be deep in thought. When I get closer, I see that it's Jessica.

"Jessica!" I yell, waving.

She looks around. "Doc?"

"Yes, it's me!"

She steps off the deck and walks toward me. "Doctor! Am I glad to see you!" She smiles.

"The feeling's mutual, my dear." I return her friendliness.

"Come inside. B.O.B. is here."

"Oh good, I was beginning to worry about the fellow." I follow her through the back door of the house. "Whose house is this?"

"It's my friend Derek's," she says.

"Oh. That's a strange coincidence."

"I know. B.O.B. flipped out on him."

"Oh dear," I say.

"It's okay. They're cool." She beckons me to sit on the couch, so I do. She walks into the kitchen and I hear her say, "B.O.B.! Derek! I found Doc!"

"No way!" B.O.B. says.

"Yeah! He's in the living room."

"Wait a minute...this isn't a trick to get me away from the cookies, is it?"

"No, B.O.B., he's really here," she says. "Go look."

B.O.B. walks through the door. "Doctor Cockroach! Finally! We thought you had been eaten by Nebleon! Oh, thank goodness!"

I give him a look at the word "eaten," but I respond with, "I'm glad you're okay, B.O.B."

"Where's Insecto?" Jess asks.

"He flew off after Susan and Link were captured."

"What about my mom?" she asks.

"Oh, she came to," I reply. "I whipped up an elixir to get her back on her feet when your father arrived. He didn't take the situation too well, but I think they're okay. Mostly worried about you."

"Do they know I'm safe?" she asks. "I don't want them to worry."

"I told them that I was sure you were safe, though I didn't know. At least you are."

"So you're Doctor Cockroach?" the young boy next to her asks me.

"Yes, yes I am," I answer. "You must be Derek."

"Yeah," he says. "You guys are all welcome to stay as long as you need to, and make all your battle plans and stuff."

"Okay, thank you," I say.

"Jess, now that you've got everyone here, I think you better work something out," he says. Ooh, all about strategy. I think I like this young man.

"So, Jess, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"What, like, I was supposed to come up with a plan?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you had..." I scratch my head and try to think of something. This is going to be a real trick.

(Let's see where Susan and Link are. Link's POV)

We're back in cages. Susan has a huge one next to mine. Jessica, B.O.B. and Doc went on. I hope they have something worked out. Insecto...I sure hope he's safe. We've been here for a good two hours. Nebleon was so mad after losing Jessica, he threatened to kill us and then went to bed, which is really a pod with a camera out the front of it right in front of us. How does he think we can escape from steel-barred cages with six padlocks, security codes, and voice activation? There are six guards standing around each cage! I don't know how he expects even me to get out!

"Link," Susan whispers. I turn to her, and she doesn't look happy. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know, Susan. Where did you send Jessica?" I ask.

"I just told her to run. I didn't even think...oh, I hope she's safe."

"I'm sure she is," I tell her, giving her a reassuring look. "She's gotta know some people in the neighborhood.I'm sure they're taking care of her."

"But what if they aren't? She's going to get hurt and it's all my fault." She looks like she's about to cry.

"Don't get upset. B.O.B. and Doc are out there, too. If no one else does, they'll find her. Doc's smart. Plus he's got that fatherly instinct that's almost creepy."

She sighs. "I just hope she's all right."

Me too, Susan. "Do you think Insecto's okay?"

"I saw him fly off after I woke from unconsciousness. I'm sure he's fine."

I sigh in relief. "Think. If they can whistle for him and get to the ship, we have a good chance. I'm sure everything will be okay. Until then, we should try to get some sleep. Who knows how long Nebleon will keep us up torturing us tomorrow?"

She sighs again. "You're right. Tomorrow, we'll see what we can do. I'm just too tired right now to even think."

**Sorry it got a little slow. This was mostly just to get Doc and the others together to make a plan, which'll be in the next chapter. MORE KUNG FU FIGHTING! Other than that...you wanna know what you could get me for Christmas? A review! The ones you've given me so far are amazing and I thank you greatly for them! I hope you and all of your loved ones have a blessed Christmas holiday. ~Slayer**


	9. The Plan & Execution Part One

**Ello govna! Er, govnas...chapter nine! Ain't got nothin' to say, so let's roll!**

Chapter Nine-The Plan & Execution Part One

"Here's what we could do," B.O.B. says, proposing his seventh idea for a battle strategy, if you count all of his failures. "Doc and I go in dressed as girl scouts, and then-"

"B.O.B.!" I yell, frustrated. We've been discussing this for half an hour and still haven't come up with anything. I didn't sleep a wink last night, so I'm not in such a great mood anyway. I'm ready to tear my hair out. Derek seems perfectly fine with the chaos. He just likes to watch B.O.B. attempt to drive me insane. That's exactly what it is.

"Fine," B.O.B. says, throwing his hands in the air. "I give up. I'm out of ideas. I'm going to visit my girlfriend."

"You mean your jell-o?" Derek asks.

"Yes," B.O.B. says defensively. He shoots Derek a look and walks out. I bet I know what's going through his head right now. Well, technically nothing, but...

"What if after we whistle for Insectosaurus we find the ship and see if there's a secret entrance somewhere?" Dr. C suggests.

"Really?" I ask. "I think you've suggested that already. We don't know if there's a secret entrance up there. I've never even been inside the thing."

"Perhaps we could check," he says.

"I guess we could," I say. "What if we don't find one? Then what?"

"Then I guess it's back to the drawing board," he answers quietly, propping his head up in his hand. "I don't know, Jess. This is the worst we've ever had to deal with. We were always ill-equipped for alien crises such as this. We almost lost to Gallaxhar."

"I know," I say. I recite everything at the same time he tells it.

"We were outnumbered, probably ten thousand to four, when Susan got out and got her powers back. We escaped in time by a hair."

"How did you know that?" he asks me, eyeing me critically.

"You've only said it a billion times," I reply.

Dr. C says, "Okay, fine. I seriously suggest checking for a secret entrance before we do anything. If we can get in, set it to self-destruct, and get out, we'll be fine. We'd have to get past Nebleon and all of his guards, though, and I don't know how many there are."

"You've been inside before though, right?" Derek asks, his face lighting up like he's got a good idea.

"Well, yes, but-"

"What do you remember?" Derek asks.

"There were two for each of the three of us," he says.

"Then he's got more than the usual amount," I reason. "Which means they're on round-the-clock patrol."

"Exactly," Derek says. "That secret entrance would have to be someplace even they didn't know about."

"Like a secret place where we could take out Nebleon in private," Dr. C says. "Then the helpers have no leader, and theycrash and burn. I like where you're going with this."

"How would we ever figure out where it is if the guards don't even know?" I ask.

"You have a personal talent for manipulating people and suckering information out of them," Derek tells me. "You talk to Nebleon for five seconds and I bet you'll find out."

"Doctor Cockroach," I declare proudly, "repair the Call-Tron."

**(Nice job, guys! Now let's see what Susan & Link come up with.)**

I slept with my back against the bars. Susan's so weak that she can't even break out of the cage. I think Nebleon's taking her powers from her slowly. She's been shaky since their fight. At least she slept. I made sure she did so that we could wake up before Nebleon did and talk escape.

"Good news, monsters!" Nebleon says now, emerging from his pod in front of us. "I have to go discuss weapons for my takeover of Earth with some of my advisors, so you two can discuss whatever miniscule escape plan you have in mind before you're obliterated along with the rest of the human race! Ta-ta!" He wiggles his tentacles and grins evilly. If he were any closer, I think I'd smack him. He marches out, and I look over at Susan.

"Link," she says. "We have to get out of here. I had a horrible dream last night that Jessica and the others were killed."

"Does that exit look welcoming?" I ask suddenly as I point to an open hatch at the top of the ship. I can't believe I didn't notice it until now.

"Wow, Link!" Susan seems to recover more of her gusto. "Nice one."

"Just one problem: how do we get out?"

"Hang on," she says. She takes a deep breath and attempts to pry the bars apart. They actually bend. "Just...one...second..." She grunts as she struggles to bend the steel, but she finally manages to do it. "Got it!"

"Great. Don't worry. I'll get mine." I crack my knuckles and pull at the bars, but they won't budge. I try everything: kicking them, ninja-chopping them, even ramming into them. I actually resort to gnawing on them when Susan tells me that we're running out of time. I sigh. "Fine. You do it." Stupid cages. Nebleon's just trying to make ME look like a weakling. Those bars were rigged. I so could've gotten mine open if they were like Susan's.

"Okay, let's get a move-on!" Susan cheers after releasing me from my prison. "Now how can we get up there?" The hatch is just above Nebleon's pod. The ship is so huge that Ginormica can't even reach the ceiling. In all fairness, though, she's only a couple inches short.

"You boost me up and I'll pull you up?" I suggest. She cuts me a look. "No, that won't work. Is there anything you can stand on to reach?"

"I could step on you," she jokes. I cut her a look. "Okay, okay. Seriousness, I know. I don't see anything..." We both scan the vast room.

"What if you pulled my cage over here?" I ask. "You could stand on that and reach."

"Would it hold me?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Ah, of course it would. It's steel."

"But I'm Ginormica," she says, raising her eyebrows.

I shrug. "Won't know until we try, I guess." She nods and pushes the cage toward the opening so that she can stand on it.

"Link, you climb up and get out. I'll pull myself up from there. Then, we go find the others and make a plan to kick Nebleon's butt."

I nod enthusiastically. "Now _that_ sounds like a plan!" I climb up her arm and push the hatch all the way open. I can feel the breeze on my face. Finally, some fresh air. I step out onto the top of the ship, and the heat of the sunlight reflecting off the metal burns my webbed feet. "Ow, shoot! This tin is killing me!"

"What?" Susan asks. She pulls herself up onto the roof and winces at the heat. "Ow, that stings!" She pulls her hand up as she stands and blows on it. "Now we just whistle for Insectosaurus!"

I walk to the edge, stick my fingers in my mouth, and blow a shrill call to Insecto. I hear him roar, and when he gets to us, I stand in pride. Susan gasps. I open my eyes and look, and the others are already on Insecto's back.

"Link!" B.O.B. says. He climbs off and laughs at me hopping from foot to foot. "It's not that hot."

"Easy for you to say," Susan says, rubbing her hand. "You're a gelatinous mass of cool goo!"

He snorts. "Okay, let's go make a plan!"

"B.O.B., we already have a plan," Doc reminds him.

"Oh yeah!" he says. "Wait, what was the plan?"

Jessica says, "We come here, get them out, set the ship to self-destruct, and leave. It worked once, according to Dr. C." Doc smiles at Jessica.

"You forgot the part where I kill you all," I hear a familiar voice behind me say. We all turn, and Nebleon has an alien gun. He has help behind him, too. "The girl or your lives." He snickers as his sidekicks click their guns. "Or both."

**Snap! MAJOR cliff-hanger! I'll update soon! I got really caught up in Christmas. I got a whole stack of Hunger Games merch that I'm just DYING to mess with! In the meantime, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I faced a little bit of writer's block here. Do that, eat lasagna, and I'll see you guys next update! Ciao! **


	10. The Plan & Execution Part Two

**Okay, I'm bored. I'm writing this now. I'm trying to find another fandom to write for, just to explore my genres. Tell you what. You guys PM me or leave it in your reviews what you'd like to see me write, or if I should just shut up & stick to my current story. The reason I ask? This story won't last forever. In fact, we're right here at the climax. That said...I'll get to writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this movie, there'd be a sequel out now so that I could see more of B.O.B.'s craziness. **

Chapter Ten-The Plan & Execution Part Two

I don't resist being pushed behind Dr. C. I'm scared. What does Nebleon _want _with me? I have nothing to do with him! I never even knew he existed until now!

"You'll have to go through us to get to her," Dr. C says.

"Eh, I could do that. Sure would be exhausting, though. It'd be better for the both of us if you just give her up now, while you've still got a chance to live." Nebleon sure isn't afraid to swing that gun around.

"I'd rather die than give anything to you," Dr. C replies. The rest of us look at him like he's grown a second head. "Well I would!"

"Soon you'll have to do both," Nebleon says. He points the gun directly at Dr. C's gut and tightens his hand on the trigger.

"Wait!" Link shouts. Nebleon shifts his focus to Link. "Just take her." He takes me by the arm, and before I have a chance to stop him, he hands me right over to him. _What are you doing, you buffoon?! _

Dr. C barges in. "Over my dead body! Link, what are you doing?"

Link says, "Take the girl. There's nothing we can do to protect her." I glare daggers at him. He gives me an ashamed and defeated look.

"Jessica, no!" Aunt Susan exclaims, reaching out to grab me. Nebleon zaps her hand. Her grief and his weapon have made her weak.

"Finally, someone who knows how to play the game by _my_ rules. Take our dear Jessica Grace to her prison cell and future deathbed!" The guards on both sides of him each grab one of my arms and drag me through a hatch on the roof. That's probably what Link and Aunt Susan escaped through. Link. I didn't think he hated me this much. What is wrong with him? I know that no one else would've done that. I'd like to slap him. I struggle to fight off the guards. Once, I get a goot shot, and I bring my foot around to the back of his knee, which makes him fall flat on his face. I have the urge to laugh. I've never felt so evil in my life, but I have to do what I can to get out of here. They'll kill me. I try to remember where I'm headed and the way out in case I ever escape, but all the halls look the same. Finally, after fighting and giving up, I am tossed into a cell and sneered at as the guards stalk away. I finally give up and start to cry. I can't hold in my tears anymore. They tried to protect me, and if it wasn't for that devil Link, we could've made it. Now I'll die before I turn thirteen, and it's all his fault. They tried to stop him. They protested and tried to get me away from him. I press my head into the metal bars seperating me from my family. My tears stream down my face silently. I give up.

**(Link, you twit! Who hates Link? Chill for a minute. Let him explain.)**

I look at Doc, who probably hates me right now. He's glaring at me. This is the angriest I've ever seen him. I've never seen him this angry. He looks like he wants to rip my head off. I bet he's breathing steam.

"Link, why did you do that?" B.O.B. asks. "I didn't think we were supposed to give her to him. Or am I just confused again?" Susan's head is lowered in defeat. No one answers B.O.B. Everyone grieves silently. "Uh, guys? Guys?"

"Now leave," Nebleon says viciously, "before I change my mind and kill you all."

They don't even try to fight him off. They just get on Insecto and prepare to leave. "Guys, aren't you going to try and get her back?" I ask.

Doc spits at me, "Oh, so now you're a wishy-washy Benedict Arnold, are you? Get on!"

I accept because I'm a little scared of him right now. We'll just let him cool off. I get on behind him, and Insecto flies off with a low roar. "Why did you do that, Link?" Susan asks.

"It's the new plan," I say. "I had to add a phase two because we almost got killed." This captures everyone's attention, so I continue. "Well, I thought that if we just give her to him, he'd loosen up, and then he'd be weaker. We could get back into the ship, save Jessica, set it to self-destruct, and get out of there before we're Nebleon's lunch."

They all look at me. They're probably not sure what to think. "Let's go back," Susan says, a sudden fire lighting behind her eyes.

"What?" Doc asks.

"He'll never expect us to be back right after we left in defeat. It's the perfect time."

I nod. "Now _that_ is strategy," I say.

"How would you know strategy?" Doc asks, still hyped up.

"Let's just go," I say. "Insecto, turn us back around!"

He roars in understanding and whirls around in mid-air. It's a bit nauseating, but I feel a sense of pride overcome me. We're going back to get her. My plan is working.

**(page-break)**

Insectosaurus flies to the edge of the ship. Nebleon isn't there, but he left the hatch open. Sucker. "Okay, here's the plan. Doc, you-"

"Here's the plan," Doc says, interrupting me. "Someone's going to get Jessica. I'd do it myself, but I'm going to find the self-destruct modifier and take care of business. B.O.B., you eat the guards that block our way. Susan, why don't you go get Jessica? Link, you help her. If you're such a pro, take out everyone that gets in your way. Now everybody go!"

Susan and I take off down the first corridor to our left. There's no sight of any guards or Nebleon himself anywhere. So far so good. I'm not sure if we're going the right way until there's a break in the uniform plaster wall coating and there are cells.

"Hurry. She could be anywhere." Susan rushes around, finding an empty cell at every glance.

"Susan, let's try down the stairs." She nods, and we both hurry down the stairs. We go down two more levels, but there's no sign of Jessica anywhere.

"I'm not stopping until I find her," Susan says. Then, as we walk down the fourth staircase, I can faintly hear sobbing. "Listen," Susan says. Her heart breaks when she hears it; I can tell by the way her eyes dull. She hurries to the sound, and I follow her. If this ship is big enough for Ginormica to stand up straight in, it's big enough to lose anyone.

Then we see her. She's leaning up against the bars and crying quietly. I hurt her. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't see any other way. I have to tell her that when I explain. She looks up at us, and she's astonished when she sees that it's us, her friends, and not some vicious aliens. Her face floods with relief, and she tries to wipe away her tears. I know she doesn't like to show weakness. I've noticed it about her lately.

"Aunt Susan," she says. Susan punches the bars on Jessica's right, and Jessica runs into her hand. Susan brings her to her cheek and hugs her with her hand.

"It's okay. You're okay."

"You came back," she says, sniffling.

"Of course we came back," I say. "It was all part of the plan."

She looks at me with a confused expression. "What's he doing here?" she asks coldly.

"He came up with the plan to give you to Nebleon so that he'd be weaker and we could come get you back," Susan explains with warmth in her voice.

"Is that true?" Jess asks me.

"Yeah," I say. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-" We all turn our heads at the sound of approaching guards. Two of them, probably for Jessica's first torture session.

"I'm afraid this heartwarming moment will have to be postponedfor a minute," Jessica says, running down Susan's arm and landing on her feet in front of the guards. Susan is so pumped right now that she actually steps on one of them. I knock the other one unconscious. We run, and a mild feeling of success courses through me.

**(switching to Doc's POV)**

B.O.B. and I have to find the main controls so we can take out the ship. I have no idea where they'd be, as I never saw Nebleon operate them...but I'll have to find them. Each time we approach a guard, B.O.B. eats them. It comes in handy to have a fellow like him around. I hope Link and Susan have found Jess. It's the strangest thing. I can't focus on anything _but_ Jess. Maybe I have creepy fatherly instincts. I shake off the thought. That's ridiculous. Link isn't right about that one. He's told me I did before, when we had to watch a young monster for a few days. I was just doing what I was supposed to do, and he had to pick on me for it.

"Doc, where's the giant button that blows everything up?" B.O.B. asks me.

"I don't know, B.O.B.," I reply. "Perhaps you could help me look for it?"

"Oh goody, another game! I'm going to win this one and Link isn't!"

"Um, yes...a game. Whoever finds the control room first gets..." I fumble in my pocket for a reasonable reward. "A-ha! This lucky penny."

"Ooh! That penny's mine!" He scoots off to the other side of the ship and searches excitedly. I shake my head, laughing quietly to myself. I walk down a hallway that seems to be empty. When I reach the end, I discover why it is. A room is crowded with aliens. I don't mean crowded, I mean absolutely FILLED. They press up against the walls and block the other doorway. Nebleon stands in the center of the room, talking about war on the humans and monsters. Then, he starts to talk about Jess.

"Yes, and the little one, Jessica Grace. She's a monster too. I've seen her before, when she first became a monster. She has the ability to conjure up memories from the darkest depths of her mind, even if she doesn't remember them happening in the first place. She can generate light and heat. She can move earth and water. She can turn into anything she wants to and do anything that her new form can do. She is what earthlings call a witch."

I gasp, but I cover my mouth quickly. I hope no one heard me. Jess is a witch? Does that even count as a monster? It's mostly about appearance, or at least that's what I've seen people judge us on all these years. I would've never thought that she had powers of any sort. The aliens continue to talk.

"I'll say! What a witch!" one of them says. They all laugh, but Nebleon seems to be growing impatient with them.

"No, you fools! A warlock! She holds magic!" They all quiet down. "She can rouse the memory of the time when aliens were defeated before and take us out the same way again! One more blow and our alien race never shall exist again!" Hushed whispers break out again. "We have to dispose of her. First she knows all, and now she's with the same monsters that brought us to our downfall before! If we don't stop her, she'll destroy us for good!"

I step out of earshot and hurry to find B.O.B. Now I know why he needs her. All we have to do is destroy them and she'll be safe. If Link and Susan don't have her now, they had better find her fast.

"Doc!" I hear B.O.B. call. I look around for him, and I see him down another hallway just across from me, struggling with a doorknob. I rush toward him. "I think this is it, but I'm not sure." He points up at the door, which has stamped in giant red letters: **CONTROL ROOM.**

"B.O.B., my friend, you're a genius," I say, and I hand him the penny from my pocket.

"All right! Now if I can just get the door to open..." He struggles with th doorknob.

"Uh, B.O.B., you're supposed to twist, not pull," I say, twisting the knob and watching the door swing open. Everything is exactly where it should be inside the room. "Excellent," I say, and I let out an evil laugh.

**BAM! There's Jessica's secret! I definitely crossed some serious boundaries and took some big risks while writing this, but I hope I did it write. Get it? Ah, puns. I love 'em! Anyway, now that things have gotten this far, I'm getting excited! Now there's just two more things you need to know: can they do it, and what **_**is**_** Derek's little secret? Looks like the odds are in their favor now, but that could change! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and if you want to leave more, you know I love 'em! Heck, more than puns! I'll see you people next chapter! Stay awesome! ~Slayer**


	11. Execution Part Three

**Dang, I messed up a couple of times on my last chapter. I was so excited to write it that I didn't even notice my mistakes! *blushes* Oh well, I'm sure you knew what I meant. Man, I just proofread that. I made four mistakes! *blushes more* I made two more while typing THAT! *faints***

**B.O.B.: Uh, Slayer? Get up! You have to finish the story!**

**Slayer: Ohh...um, right! Sorry everyone! Here we go then! In my currently dizzy state, I hereby dub thee:**

Chapter Eleven-Execution Part Three

Aunt Susan, Link, and I were running as fast as we could. There weren't any more guards anywhere, which was super-suspicious. Where was everyone? We ran back up all of the stairs and out of the hallway leading to the cells. "Where's Dr. C?" I ask.

"Him and B.O.B. went to go set the ship to self-destruct," Link says. "I hope they found the controls before Nebleon found them.

I hear a familiar evil laugh in the distance. "Nope, they're all right," I say, smiling. Finally, things are going our way. This is a usual mission again.

"Ah, Jess! You're okay!" Dr. C looks at me happily.

"Yep. Susan and Link saved me. It was all part of the plan."

"I know," Doc says, eyeing Link skeptically. "Okay, would you like to rewire this alien ship with me?"

"Would I ever!" I say, and we both run into the control room.

"Okay, that button there, that starts up the ship. So, what do you think we'd have to do to make it _blow_ up the ship?"

I think for a minute, and then I say, "I think you should find the device that's like the engine, cut the wire, and then the reaction you start by pressing the button wouldn't start up the ship anymore."

"Excellent, Jess! I would've never thought of that," he says, and he crawls down to the wire. Well, maybe he wouldn't. He'd be busy trying to charge the engine with some sort of atomic biohazard or something. Yes, that would blow it up, all right.

"Okay, now. Do we have anything that generates electric charge in here?" I ask. I'm thinking that we can overcharge the start-up. That way, it'd take a minute, but it would blow up in five minutes tops. That gives us time to escape and Nebleon and his goons'll never know a thing.

"I found this thing," B.O.B. says from the other side of the room. He holds up something that looks like another gun of some sort.

"B.O.B.!" Dr. C yells. "Put that down!"

"But it's shiny," B.O.B. says, staring at its chrome finishing. "Doc, why couldn't you give me this for a prize?"

Doc hangs his head. "Just...give me...the gun...B.O.B."

"Okay, okay, fine," B.O.B. says. "Give it back when you're done. Don't hurt it!"

Dr. C sighs. "Okay, now I bet we could take the thing out of this that zaps and use its electric charge to overcharge the engine like you're saying," he says.

"Electric thing?" I ask. "What electric thing? Do you even know how to open that thing without it blowing up in your face?"

He laughs quietly. "No, I don't. But I think I'd better try before we're Oscar Monster lunch meat."

I grin. "Okay. What can Susan and Link do?"

"Uh...keep watch," he says, already tinkering with the device. "And make sure no one kills me while I'm doing this."

"Got it," I say, going to tell them. When I get to them, it looks like they're already keeping watch, so I go back to B.O.B. "B.O.B., whacha doing?" I ask him.

"I'm trying to move this thing with my mind," he says, staring intently at a scalpel-like object laying on the table.

"Oh, okay, I've gotcha. Can I try?" I ask him. At least it's something to do until Dr. C gets the ship reset.

He shrugs. "Sure. I haven't been able to do it. I think I'm close though."

"Oh," I say. I crouch down to the object on the table and squint really hard. It's fun to hang out with B.O.B. He can come up with the dumbest things to do, but they're always fun.

"Visualize the object moving," B.O.B. says.

I look back up at him. "What, have you done this before?"

"No," he says. "I saw it in a movie once."

"Oh." I bring my focus back to the table and "visualize the object moving" like B.O.B. said. This is totally fun. Just staring at something random, trying to move it with my mind. Then, the object lifts off the table and floats to the left. I break my gaze with it, shocked. It hits the ground with a _cling._

"B.O.B., please don't break anything," Dr. C says, involved in his work.

"All right Jess! You did it! Fifty points to you, my friend! Hey Doc, give the gun to _Jess_ when you're finished! She won!"

Doc is preoccupied with his work and isn't interested in games or prizes. "That's nice, B.O.B.," he says. He never looks up.

I stand as still as a statue and stare open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the metal object on the floor that moved. That's impossible. That was freaky. A ghost must've picked it up or something. "B.O.B., I'm going to try it again," I say, concentrating on the scalpel on the floor. I visualize the object moving back to the tabletop. It floats up into the air and moves back to the table, just like it did earlier. I gasp. "Wha-how did-uhhh..." I'm still gawking at the feat. I did that! I moved something with my mind! That's impossible!

"Man, how do you _do_ that?" B.O.B. asks. "You have gotta teach me!" Then, he points to Dr. C and whispers, "Mess with him."

I nod, giggling at B.O.B.'s evil plan. "Okay," I whisper back. I concentrate on the wheels of the table he's working on top of and picture them rolling. The table squeaks and starts to roll away from him.

"Ah! What the devil-" The table stops as I turn around to laugh with B.O.B. "What just happened?" Doc asks.

"We got you good!" B.O.B. says, pointing at him. We both start laughing again.

"What do you mean you got me-what did you do? Why did the table roll away?"

B.O.B. tries to escape his laughing fit to explain. "She...she moved it...with her mind!" He busts out laughing all over again and bends over, clutching his gut. I giggle at him.

"Sorry, Doctor," I say. "Go back to working on the gun."

"You did _what_?" Dr. C asks, his mouth gaping open.

"I-I moved the table with my mind," I say, shrugging. "I'm sorry."

"So it is true." He crosses the room and looks at me strangely.

"What's true?" I ask. He's starting to creep me out.

"I heard Nebleon and the other aliens talking. They said that you had magical powers, like that of a witch, and that you were a monster..."

I gasp again. "They said that?!"

"Yes!" he says.

"Oh my gosh! I'm...a monster!" I run out of the room and find Aunt Susan. "You guys! I'm a monster!"

"What?" Link asks. "I mean, if you're thinking looks, yes, but-" I end his picking on me.

"No, not like that! I mean I can move things with my mind! I'm a witch!"

"Really, Jess? That's amazing!" Aunt Susan says.

"I know! I just figured it out!"

"You can't be serious," Link says.

"I'm dead serious! Watch!" I focus on a vent cover, and it lifts. Link and Aunt Susan are stricken speechless. "Cool, right?!" I bounce back into the control room with Dr. C and B.O.B. "What else can I do?" I ask Doc.

"Nebleon said you could recollect memories of anything, shapeshift, move earth and water, and he said water like you were extremely exceptional at it." He goes back to work on the gun with a small smile.

"Awesome!" B.O.B. says. "Let's try water!" He throws a cup of water onto the ground. "There! Lift it!"

I shake my head and swipe at a bead of moisture that splashed up onto my shirt. "I don't think he meant like that, B.O.B.," I say. "Get another cup of water."

B.O.B. goes to a water cooler in the corner of the room. Seriously? A water cooler? Aliens don't drink water! It's like he knew we would be here-

I freeze. He knows we're here. He has to know. I hope he thinks I'm still being held prisoner. I doubt he does. He knows that I'm not. Just as I think it, I hear a scream from outside. Doc works ten times faster, and I run into the hallway, trying to help. There's an alien crawling up Aunt Susan's leg. Link bashes its head with a metal pole. Where did he get it from? I guess it doesn't matter, because the alien hits the ground and doesn't move. I don't see any more of them.

"Where did it come from?" I ask.

"That way," Aunt Susan says, pointing to a hallway and a giant room on the other side of the ship and trying to catch her breath.

"I don't see any other takers," Link says, putting the pole down.

"I've got it!" we all hear Dr. C yell. I clap.

"Yeah, for once something you do is _supposed_ to blow up," Link retorts.

"Shut up, Link! I'm in too good a mood!" Doc beams proudly and presses the button on the side of the gun. "It's connected. It will blow up in exactly two minutes."

My mouth drops open. "What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

We all run for the open hatch, and when Aunt Susan stands on her tiptoes, she can boost us all to the exit. Once we get to the roof, Link whistles for Insectosaurus and we fly off.

"Wait!" I cry, looking back at the ship.

"What?" Link asks.

"We forgot B.O.B.!" Just as I say it, the ship behind us blows up. I watch the orange flames balloon up into the sky and lose every shred of happiness I had accumulated in the past half hour. B.O.B. I can't believe we forgot him.

**Oh...no. I can't do this to you! I just can't! I don't have the heart! I have to look away...DON'T SHOOT! THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! THERE'S STILL TIME FOR A HAPPY ENDING! I'm writing the next chapter right now! What an awful cliffhanger! What an awful turn of events! I'm writing it right now! I'll post them one after the other! Hit next! The next chapter's already there! **


	12. Fake-Out

**I'm back! I'm back I'm back I'm back! If it makes you feel any better, I WILL not leave my computer until this is done! *fhjfnejediogjednfwofnweofnwk mfk* Hurry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, movin' on!**

Chapter Twelve-Fake-Out

Dr. C winces at the fiery explosion. "Oh...no." We all look back in horror. What have we done? What have _I _done? It's all my fault! If I wasn't playing around with my stupid mind powers like an idiot, he wouldn't have been forgotten! Insectosaurus whirls around and soars back to the explosion site before anyone even asks him to. I'm so stunned that I forget to hang on, and I slam into Aunt Susan's side. She steadies me. I can't cry. I'm in shock. Is this what a heart attack feels like?

Insectosaurus lands none too gently upon the rubble and jars us all, almost shaking my brain off its stem. I know this is all my fault. I run into what's left of the ship to find that there's _nothing_ left of it. Just the doorway standing in the middle of the debris. I search everywhere for B.O.B. I see the others doing the same. I'm too numb to feel anything. Then, I see something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of bright blue. I whirl around and see Nebleon with some of B.O.B.'s goop on his shoulder. He SURVIVED?! How did Nebleon survive!? He's really weak; I can tell when he tries to grab me. I swerve from him easily. He has a gun that looks much like the one that we used to blow up the ship not five minutes ago.

"You...stupid..." He gasps for breath. I see his scaly skin is charred, as is his outfit. He's on his last legs. "...witch..." He's hissing hatefully at me, trying to stay upright.

"Boo!" I hear a voice say, and before I even have time to wonder, something swallows Nebleon from behind. Something! It's something, all right! It's B.O.B.! My mouth drops open in shock yet again. "Hey Jess," he says.

The others come running. "B.O.B.!" Dr. C says. "How did you live?"

"How did you not die?" Link asks, obviously wanting to know so that he can be just as good as him.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" B.O.B. asks. "I'm...THE INVINCIBLE BENZOATE OSTYLEZENE BICARBONATE!"

**(page-break)**

All the aliens have been defeated. I can't believe it. Nebleon and all of his evil helpers are gone. They only wanted me so that they could make sure I didn't remember how the alien empire was destroyed in the first place. I didn't have to. We all destroyed it the monster way. Our way. I practice my powers on clouds and wind until we come to my neighborhood in Modesto. Then, Insectosaurus lets us off his wings and roars with happiness. Everyone is there waiting. My parents, Casey, Derek, a news crew, and General Monger.

"Monsters!" he says, walking over to congratulate us. "Thank you for ridding the world of alien scum for good! The president has asked me to award you with these medals of bravery...again." He pins a golden medal on each of us. It's the first award of any kind I've ever received. I beam proudly as my parents and friends come over to hug me and congratulate me.

"Sweetie!" Nancy, I mean Mom, says as she squeezes me. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom," I say. "We all did it."

I hear Link bragging to a group of girls off to the side. "Yeah, well, it wasn't easy. I had to make the plans...and I was the muscle, too." He grins at them. I roll my eyes, but I'm smiling. That's just Link being Link.

"Oh, my dear Jell-o! We've been apart for too long!" B.O.B. is talking to his Jell-o. I have to laugh. Aunt Susan is talking to her parents and friends. Dr. C discusses something with Monger, but he catches me looking around and comes over to me.

"Hello, Jess," he says.

"Hey Doc," I answer.

"How do you think that went?"

I sigh. "Fantastic."

He laughs, then looks at my mom and says, "You know, she came up with the way to blow up the ship. She's a very bright young lady."

"Thank you," I say.

Nancy smiles. "Yes she is. She's been interested in science for as long as I can remember. We got her when she was just learning to read. She's had her nose in a book or instruction manual ever since. She had to teach me how to rewire the game setup on the TV."

I laugh. "Well, it was easy, Mom. But I have a question."

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

I keep smiling, because I'm really hoping she'll say yes. "Can I stay on at the Academy with the monsters and go on every mission with them?"

She sighs,and then finally says, "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" I jump up and down, getting excited. Casey and Derek walk over, and I chat with both of them for a few minutes.

Derek finally says, "Jess, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah?" I say. Now I'm just eager to find out what it is. I left him when he tried to tell me the first few times. I'm really curious. I have to know.

"Well, I...I was going to ask you..." He sighs, then smiles at me sheepishly. "Do you still have my skateboard that I lent you?" he asks quietly.

I laugh loudly. "Yes, Derek, I still have your skateboard," I say. "I'll drop it by your house tomorrow or something."

"Great. Thanks."

"Sure." I giggle more.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, still giggling.

"Something," he says. "You didn't break my skateboard, did you?"

"No!" I say, laughing at him. Casey, Derek, and I walk down the sidewalk, eager to catch up as friends. I'll be back to the monsters in five minutes.

**Aww, now just look at that! A happy ending! I think I'll add a fluffy epilogue just to tie it all together! I can't believe it's over! Thank you SOOOOOO much to anyone and everyone who read, followed, favorited, reviewed, and PM'd me anticipating my next chapters!** **You guys are the best! I'll post a short little epilogue, but this is my last official chapter. I will start some new insanity soon! Until then, keep on rockin'! ~~ZombiePrincessSlayer**


	13. Epilogue

**Here's my epilogue! Hope you enjoy it! The story just ended too fast for me! I had to write an epilogue. You know what would be funny? If the epilogue ended up being better than the actual story...heehee...**

Epilogue

"Happy birthday, dear Jessica, happy birthday to you!" I grin as I blow out my candles on my thirteenth birthday cake. It's been about two or three years since Nebleon's attack. We've done a lot since then. I've been at home for three days because the monsters were planning a surprise party for me at the facility. I love being here with the monsters. They're my family. Especially since I am a monster. I've told everyone, like my parents, Monger, and my friends. All of Modesto knows that I'm a witch. I finally feel like I belong somewhere, like I have a family, and I don't feel bad about a family anymore. I never felt grief for my missing parents because I never knew them. I loved my adoptive parents, but I always knew I didn't quite belong there. I belong here.

"Yay! You're twenty!" B.O.B. says, clapping me on the shoulder.

"B.O.B., I'm thirteen," I say, laughing.

"Really? Darn! I must've miscounted your candles." He looks at my cake. "Ten, seventy, ninety-one, seventy-four, forty-two, twenty-seven, fifteen, eighty-eight, forty-nine, fifty-seven, nineteen, dos, twenty. Nah, I'm still getting twenty." I laugh.

"Congratulations, Jessie," Aunt Susan says. "Do you feel any older?"

"Not really," I reply. She chuckles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she says.

"If the president granted you your freedom, why did you all stay at the facility?"

She shrugs. "We're a family. This is who we are. Monsters. Even when the world doesn't accept us, we still have each other."

I smile. "It's nice to have a family."

"Yeah, it is." She smiles down at me. "Happy birthday, Jess." She walks away to talk to Link and Dr. C.

Someone's hands cover my eyes. Human hands. "Hey Jess. Guess who."

"Oh, hmm, let me see...is it B.O.B.?"

Derek laughs as he uncovers my eyes. "Happy birthday." He hands me a skateboard with a big red bow on it.

"Oh thanks," I say, laughing and taking the skateboard.

He sighs, then smiles shyly at me. "Jess, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for years."

"Yeah?" He's acted like he wanted to ask me something since Nebleon's invasion. I can't believe I didn't figure it out until now. I look around at everything. Look at what I've got. A family, good friends, a whole cake calling my name...I couldn't ask for more than this. I smile. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

**Yay, a happy ending for Jess! Was anyone disappointed by how slowly it ended? Or perhaps you were anticipating a giant epic battle scene instead of an escape plan? Too much fluff or not enough? (Heh, that rhymes.) What should I write next? What genres do you want to see me take on? I thank you all for supporting me when I wrote this story. I know I loved writing it. I still can't believe it's over! I'll post something else, because I love to write! I'd love suggestions (as long as they're appropriate, ya know), and I guess I'll see you guys later! Hugs and cupcakes to everyone! SPLEEEEEEE! **

***~ZombiePrincessSlayer~***


End file.
